


Ragnar's story

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (and some other Avenger's, All the Avengers love this kid, Baby, Fluff, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki's Child, Magic, Past Mpreg, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shenanigans, Then teen, also Cassie, basically this is about this kid of Loki's I made up, follows chap 43 of my Loki whump fic, for y'all, he loves them all, new avenger, original character I guess - Freeform, super fluff, then kid, who is awesome, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Follows chap 43 of my Loki whump fic.This is the story Ragnar, a son of Loki, a nephew of Thor, a child raised by Avengers.Avengers as a family fluff, some Loki feels, some norse-ness.





	Ragnar's story

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and here it is! For the people who requested it in the comments, hope you like it.

“Ok, people! Everyone on the floor this is a robbery! We've disbaled cameras and security systems, unabled all types of phones of digital communication with the outside. Until we get what we want, you're trapped here, and if we don't get it, one of you fols will die every half hour. That understood?”

The dozens of people in the bank office understood, put themselves on the floor, scared. They didn't want to be one of those people they killed every half hour.

“All right I want...”

“What you want is irrelevant.” Another voice said. “You will leave these people alone this instant, lest you want to face me and my partner.”

Some people smiled, recognising the voice. That kid would make sure that they didn't come to any harm, that kid was their salvation.

“And who the hell are you.”

A long pale face came out of the shadows. Just a long haired kid with blue eyes... didn't seem too threatening.

“I am Ragnar, son of Loki.”

The criminals dropped their things, and stormed out of the bank, not caring that police was coming, not caring that everyone had seen their faces and they'd be caught. Better that than face the boy that was like all the Avengers combined.

Cassie scoffed.

“Dude, just your name? You defeat people with just your name? This is getting ridiculous.”

“Hey, it's a good name!”

* * *

 

Ragnar son of Loki had a good name, and a unique life story.

The Avengers, after many battles decided to leave their world saving duties to another group of people – the day this second Avengers won their first battle, in the old Avengers tower, Loki gave birth to a boy he called Ragnar. Because Tony Stark had helped when complications arose in the delivery, the baby's middle name was Anthony.

Ragnar Anthony Lokason grew surrounded by a group of people who had suddenly a lot of free time with no Avengers obligations anymore, and a lot of appreciation for the fact that they had lived after so many struggles. Ragnar was a kind of symbol that they could have new, improved lives, that they could help the world one person at a time. That they had a future beyond their fighting days. Everybody loved playing with him, and since his parentage wasn't all that clear, everybody become his moms, dads, aunts, and uncles.

The tabloids were on fire. They kept seeing Avengers with this kid and they had no information that any of them had been expecting. Rumours and theories started taking over, and paparazzi and journalists all tried to get the scoop on this sudden Avenger kid. Who was he? Where had he come from? One of the journalists heard an Avenger call the baby Ragnar, which was Norse and suggested Thor or Loki.

“I mean, he does look a bit like Loki, black hair, pale eyes, just the general pale complexion of the kid seems to indicate Loki, and the name....”

“But we're still missing a mother. We've seen Romanoff and Pepper Potts shortly before this kid was born, and they weren't pregnant.”

This was one of the main things the press did regarding Ragnar the first months, they thought of possible mothers and tried to find footage of them from the months before the baby was born, hoping for some round belly that would explain that. Many theories happened (Wanda! Darcy! Maria Hill!) and none of them panned out. All of them had pictures that showed clearly that they couldn't be.

There was another theory that the Avengers had simply adopted a kid to raise it together, or that it was the child of some relative of one of them, taken in when their parents couldn't. Then there were pics of Bucky with the baby, and everybody decided that had to be the answer (Ragnar Barnes??? read the headlines). It was a mess. A lot of people were called and bothered about it.

And then a woman claiming the mother started going through gossip programs, getting paid, saying that yes, she was the mother of that baby and yes, Bucky was the father, but she had completely neglected her during the pregnancy and now didn't allow her to see the kid, and said that if she tried something all the Avengers would go against her, that he and Steve wanted to raise the kid alone. She made a pretty penny until Loki spoke up.

“There is no mysterious mother, ladies and gentlemen. The baby's name is Ragnar Lokason and I gave birth to him.” He put forward some pictures, of him pregnant, of him with the newborn baby minutes after the birth. There was no arguing that, not anymore – an unprecedented silence spread through the gossip commentators. “Please stop spreading lies about my friends.”

“If you're the moher... who is the father?”

Loki smiled.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Guesses there were many, even among the Avengers themselves. He had blue eyes, but that could be many people: Steve, Bucky, even Doctor Strange. Hell, probably just with Loki the kid could have blue eyes, even if his were more greenish. The kid looked mostly like his mum, so that didn't give them many clues about who could be the other father. He also had, they found out later, genius-level intelligence, but so did a fair number of Avengers: Tony, Bruce, even Lang was above average. And again, he could have got it from just Loki.

In the end, they decided not to push it. Maybe at some point they would find out, maybe they wouldn't. The important thing was that this baby was part of the Avengers family, and they all cared for him. A lot.

Ragnar was indeed a very bright kid, who started speaking, reading, and writing at ages never recorded before. He was fairly curious, and although he did cry a lot, he didn't make a lot of noise, didn't make too much of a fuss. Sometimes he would fall and not make a sound, but there would be tears on his baby face. Nobody knew what to make of that.

He was a fairly weird baby, for example his favourite foods were salmon and cottage cheese. His first word was “storm” and instead of being scared he got all excited when there were storms (that's because he's my nephew! Thor would claim, proudly, storms can not frighten any family of mine, right, nephew!, to which Ragnar just replied “unke Orrrr” because baby Ragnar could recognise and name almost all the Avengers long before he turned two).

Ragnar could also talk with the old gods, somehow. He spoke to Ran, godess of those who drown at sea and told her to protect his large family. He spoke to Idunn who for some reason gave him not just the power of inmortality, but that of making him be able to stop the aging of whoever he desired. As he grew up, the others would realise just how persuasive Ragnar could be. So people started not aging (Tony was delighted, as he'd been dreading becoming an elderly citizen, Peter wasn't all that glad to be nineteen forever, never quite looking like he could buy alcohol)-

There was only one person that Ragnar asked when (not if, but when) she wanted to get Idunn's touch, and that was his absolute best friend, Cassie Lang. She'd met Ragnar when he was only days old, and although with time she got more babies around, even half-brothers and sisters (but technically, Ragnar could be her brother too, right?) he was her favourite. He understood her before he could even speak, and he did the most amazing things if she asked: move stuff without touching it, change his looks, even freeze things. She decided she would stop aging at twenty-two. Ragnar complied.

Yes, he was very powerful, but despite the fear the Avengers had that he might use those gifts for evil, Ragnar turned out to be a consistently good kid. He didn't like seeing other people get hurt (very Avenger-like quality of him), but if he was hurt he didn't retaliate violently. He just sat and cried silent tears (and remembered – Ragnar never forgot a single offense). He was generous and kind with those around, although in some occasions he became aloof, distant.

Ragnar grew up to be a calm, sweet kid with a tendency to melancholy and introspection, a slight tendency towards depression. Still, he was a confident kid, who knew himself to be powerful and intelligent, and would often come up with solutions to problems when other people didn't. He enjoyed odd norse music (the Avengers had come to know Solstafir's discography by heart) and modern art, especially Dalí and Kandinsky. Luis was his absolute favourite person to go to museums, and yearly passes to the Moma were a classic gift for Ragnar. He was an odd kid, a peculiar taste, but had a lot going for him.

Unlike his mother, Ragnar had no issue with his ice powers. He could turn Jotun at will and often did it when he wanted to scare someone, or to protect himself and others if he was in a jam. And yeah, sometimes he would just freeze things to show off, because he did enjoy showing off every once in a while. Even became the singer of an atmospheric metal band for a while. Teenagers.

When he was a teen Ragnar grew his hair out long (Thor was so terribly proud of his nephews's mane, he nearly teared up every time he saw it), giving him even more the appearance of a Scandinavian metalhead teenager. All that eyeliner and the tattoos with runes (mostly the names of people he cared about: Loki, Thor, Cassie...). He was, like many other teens, tall and lanky with big blue eyes and sharp features. A voice that while not low, was very commanding.

As he grew up, his relationships with those around him changed. He was extremely close with Loki. He had been afraid every single day of being a bad parent, but by avoiding everything that had been done to him (anything that may remind him of Odin) he had managed to construct a fairly healthy relationship with his son. He was there when Ragnar was feeling depressive, to hug him, simply tell him he was there. And then the kid was there for him too, which was a novelty. They had their ups and downs, but hated being angry with each other, always tried to fix any disagreements. A love Loki hadn't ever felt, hadn't hope to ever feel.

With Thor the feeling was mostly of camaraderie, and pride. Ragnar was proud of his amazing uncle and all of his exploits, and Thor was ridiculously proud of the man his nephew was becoming. Thor would tell him stories of Asgard, of the nine realms, of his exploits when he was young. And Ragnar had a deep appreciation for all things Asgardian, and listened intently. There was some of Thor's hair braided in Ragnar's black mane.

“I am always with you, nephew. The golden realm will give you strength when you need it.”

It was a nice sentiment.

Bruce and Tony kept trying to make him interested in machines, to no avail. Sadly for them, Ragnar was the artsy type. Still, they spent a lot of time together, eating, travelling, watching the television. They watched all the seasons of catfish and a lot of the British version of First dates, for some reason. Ragnar was very bad at guessing if the couple would go on more dates or no, but liked to watch the variety of people there was. The kid had his own room in Stark tower and (unbeknownst to him) would get a percentage of Stark industries when he came of age. It was the least he could do. That kid had saved his ass more than once.

That was how he was, he didn't get involved until someone he cared about was in deep deep trouble, at which point he would rush in, say some carefully chosen words and save the day. Sometimes he didn't even know the person, sometimes the person just seemed nice and in need of help and since he could help, he did.

Steve was particularly happy with that aspect of the kid's personality. He loved the kid dearly, but when he'd been a kid he'd been afraid that he would go the wrong way, much like Loki did. He'd grown up with a lot of love, and he was a handsome smart man growing up with a lot of privileges. He could have easily become too arrogant, felt that because he had all that power he was more important than others, better, that his life meant more.

Fortunately, perhaps because of Steve's own involvement in the kid's education, perhaps because he was just nice like that, he didn't. He wasn't exactly humble, but he used a lot of his time to help others. He helped Steve get back into his paintings, he helped Bucky get rid of flashbacks, he helped Scott and Luis' security business.

Maybe it was because of his mother was; despite being better, Loki still struggled with feelings of inferiority, with envy and self-loathing and the hordes of people that still hated him for the Chitauri attack. Ragnar had learnt to see when Loki was in a bad place, and always tried to help, to the best of his ability. And the gratitude when he received... well, it was nearly addictive. One of the reasons why he decided to dabble in some heroics.

While music was his main focus for a career, he occasionally left with Cassie and saved some people. He would use his ice powers, his illusions, or his magic (it was blue too, blue was a bit of a theme for Ragnar) that under Wanda's and his mom's tutorship had become a mighty force. He also often used simply words – his tongue was one of his greatest weapons, and he wasn't ashamed of it. He liked being smart.

The only thing resembling a uniform he had was some black leather-looking suit with a a rune R in the chest, courtesy of Shuri and her lab. His superhero name, was quite simply Ragnar (“dude, your own name?” “What? It inspires fear in the heart of my enemies.” “That's kind of true, isn't it?”) he only appeared occasionally, but was a favourite of the public, for his soft manners, kind demeanor and quick, generally bloodless way of solving things. He was in the folder of many goth girls.

Still, not everybody loved him as much – he'd been a constant target of people wanting to ransom him, and some of them had succeeded. Most of them got scared when they saw his red eyes and blue skin, but some got past that, held him hostage using drugs to dull his power. There was even a group that decided that he and some of his companions were too powerful and should be locked up.

And Ragnar was a free spirit, and was deadly afraid of being locked up, of chains, of prison cells. Sometimes the constant threat to his life, and the constant spotlight became too much, and he disappear, only to appear three weeks later in a small town in Iceland. Loki asked Heimdall to keep an eye on the boy to see if he was okay. and left a message for his kid, to call him when he felt ready. It was who they were.

When he graduated high school (three years early, with honours, yadda yadda) the Avengers were there. And when an old foe kidnapped nearly all the original Avengers, Ragnar was there. He was a hero for a new generation, born greatness and he was a light for the word. Someone who showed you could fix the mistakes of the past, someone who gave hope that power did not equal tyranny.

And boy, did he have good hair.

The old gods, what was salvaged of Asgard and all the metalhead community was proud.

His name was synonym of hope, of gallantry, of new beginnings.

* * *

 

“Ok, yeah, it is a good name.” Cassie admitted.

People came up to them and thanked them, and they smiled and told the hostages to handle it from there.

“You want to get some ice cream?” Ragnar asked. Where did he put all that ice cream, Cassie didn't know, he was all bones and skin.

“Let's get it.”

“Ice cream!!”

The people in the bank watched them disappear in a mist of blue magic, smiling to themselves.

Godly superheroes – they're really odd and powerful, but they are also just like us.

Human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love some feedback! 
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
